


Free! Me from the Pain | MakoHaru FF

by Martyna13213



Category: Free!
Genre: Haruka has a crush on Makoto, Lifeguard Tachibana Makoto, Makoto has a girlfriend, Multi, Olympic Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, Singer Tachibana Makoto, Teacher Ryugazaki Rei, Zookeeper Hazuki Nagisa, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, the beginning is bad but it gets better i swear, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyna13213/pseuds/Martyna13213
Summary: Everything takes place 5 years after season 3.Everyone gratuated from University and went their ways, however they all remained friends.Makotos dreams unfortunately fizzled and he decited to go an alternate way.He got a new work offer as a lifeguard, what could turn out badly, right? All things considered, he needed to move out to New Zealand for this.Despite everything he kept touch with the entirety of his friends, yet following a couple of months he nearly broke the entirety of his contacts.After 3 years Haruka, who despite everything had profound sentiments towards Makoto, arbitrarily recieved a text from Tachibana, revealing to him he will visit japan for some time. Nanase having enough of concealing his emotions decited to meet up with him and admit his feelings during that.However, during the gathering he saw a major change in him. New clothes, somewhat new attitute and a little strange behaviour.What happened to Makoto in New Zealand, and what was he attempting to hide from him? What will happen afterwards? Does Haru still have a chance to be with the person he loves the most?
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, makoto tachibana/oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. ♣ Chapter 1 : Thoughts ♣

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free! Me from the Pain | MakoHaru FF](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608212) by martyna13213. 
  * A translation of [Free! Me from the Pain | MakoHaru FF](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608215) by martyna13213. 



> Editing done by: CampfireFaction on Ao3 ♥
> 
> !I do not own (most) of the characters!  
> !Free! Iwatobi swim club is an anime series by Kyoto Animation!  
> !The fanficiton is translated from german!  
> !I am not a native speaker, please comment any major errors!
> 
> The first chapter may be short, but eventually they will get longer!

I was laying in the bath with my head underwater like every night. It's where I can escape my real life and responsibilities, here I can think about everything. I stuck my head out of the water and took a short breath. Looking at the door, I suddenly remembered Makoto again, and how he always got me from here before school.

Makoto... the last time I saw Makoto was 3 years ago. After the last competition, we have barely seen each other. Mako left Japan after graduating college and moved to New Zealand because he got a job offer there. In the beginning, we often texted or talked on the phone. Over time it became less and less.

At some points, Makoto would spontaneously text me, maybe once a month. I even wanted to visit him once, but Makoto said he had no time on hand for visits.

Oh Makoto, how many times have I thought about him over the years? I've been thinking about him for a longer time than I care to admit. His greenish hair, his beautiful smile, his cute eyes. Just him overall. At some point, I had to admit. He really was wonderful. I truly had feelings for him.

I was getting tired of the tub so I got up and went to my room. 

Suddenly I noticed that my cell phone was vibrating.

I looked briefly who texted me.

"Makoto Tachibana"

I swallowed and opened his text message. Makoto wanted to visit his family again and our old swim team as well.

Makoto. My Makoto. I can see him again after 3 years! I smiled slightly and thought

'I'll tell him then, I can't hide it from him anymore, at some point it'll be too late and I would never have him.'

I wrote to him that I was happy to see him again and we arranged the meeting in a nearby café. I will finally see him again.

After a while, I fell asleep just thinking about our meeting.


	2. ♣ Chapter 2 : Hot Café  ♣

A few days later I waited in the café and drank my coffee. Suddenly the door opened and ... he came in.  
He was there. Dear god has he changed! His clothes were very different than before, very simple and more elegant.  
His hair was also combed more simply. And these glasses .. God he looked SOOO good with them! Makoto noticed me and smiled..  
His smile ... I missed it ...  
"Hey ... Haru ..." said Makoto and sat down next to me. "Makoto.. Hi.." I smiled very slightly.  
"So.. long time no see... But you stayed the same ..." smiled Tachibana and ordered a coffee and two more pieces of cake for us.  
"Yes..maybe..but you look... different .." I looked at him slightly and drank my cup of coffee. he only giggled slightly.  
"Yes I know ... Fashion is a little different In New Zealand ..." said Makoto.  
  
After that it was briefly uncomfortably quiet. "Soo ... how was your flight?" I asked quickly to end the silence.  
"Yeah, pretty good ... Almost 15 hours waiting at other airports and such ... But for all of you I can torture myself ..." Tachibana smiled and took his piece of cake when everything was brought to our table.  
"And how is life in New Zealand ?? Probably a lot different than here.. Where exactly do you live?" I asked him more questions to avoid the silence.  
"Wellington ..." Makoto said "Yes, that's completely different... Different language... Different people ... Different lifestyle ... But I'm already used to it ..." he added and smiled broadly.  
  
We then finished our coffees and went for a walk. "I haven't been here in a long time ..." he smiled and looked around.  
"Makoto.. why did you come back here anyway?" I asked suddenly.  
Tachibana stopped and looked at me. "I wanted to see you all again ..." Makoto replied and smiled slightly. "Let's go on." he said quickly.  
And so we went on.  
Did he hide something? Somehow he behaved strangely. What is wrong with him now?


	3. ♣ Chapter 3 : Unpleasant surprise ♣

We slowly climbed the stone stairs as it grew darker. We used to go here often.. It was so nice here, but the view of the sea was the best thing about this place.   
When we climbed up, the sun was already beyond the horizon and the moonlight shone on the water. We stood next to the railing and looked at the starry sky.   
That moment was really incredible ..

  
I looked at Makoto slightly, his beautiful face was slightly illuminated by the moonlight which made him look even better. He also looked at me and smiled broadly.   
"Haru ... Can I ask you something? This is really .... Very important to me ..." he asked suddenly, causing my face to blush slightly.   
"Y-yes ... yeah sure ... what is it?" I asked, slightly uncertain.   
He got on his knees and looked at me. "I ... I would like to tell you something ..." Makoto said a little softer. "I ... I don't know how to really put it in word ... The time we have spent together was the best time of my life, even if there were far too few moments between the two of us ... But I know that YOU are the person I want to spend my life with ... So ... are you going to make me the happiest man in the world and will you marry me ..? "  
WHAT.WAS.HAPPENING?!   
I just looked at him in shock at that moment while Tachibana dug out a silver ring with a little blue diamond.   
That can not be true?!?!? Are you serious ?!   
But the next words from Makoto hit me deeply in the heart.   
"Was that good ...? I came here with my girlfriend from New Zealand. And I want to propose to her. But before that I want to have your four and my parents' agreement. I'm also totally afraid to mess it up. "  
At the moment I knew that it was already too late ... He had someone ?! And he NEVER told me ?! Who is she anyways ?! Where does he know her from ?!   
"T-that ... Was ... good ..." I said quickly and Makoto took a deep breath. "Good ... I want to do it in front of all of you and my parents ... I hope it won't scare her off."  
Makoto put the ring back in his pocket and stood up again. "So ... are you ok with me marrying her ...?" Mako asked, still slightly uncertain.  
"Well..I- I unfortunately have to go..." I said, after which I quickly ran downstairs.   
HOW SO?! WHY DOES IT HAPPEN TO ME?! Why do I fall in love with him and only then do I find out that he has already found someone in FUCKING New Zealand ?!   
Why couldn't he tell me about it ?! Is that where he was when he had "no time"? On dates with this ... GIRLFRIEND from New Zealand ?! If he had said it long ago, I would have had no hope!   
Makoto quickly ran after me. "HARUU !!! HARU WAIT !!" shouted Tachibana. I turned around briefly, but still ran. Makoto almost caught up with me, but I sped up and was ahead of him.   
Slowly he was out of breath and slowed down. He took a few deep breaths and watched how I ran away.  
"Haru .... what's going on ...?" Tachibana whispered to himself and sighed softly.


End file.
